Appearance
by sesygal25
Summary: After, ...
1. Chapter 1

**Its been Two months since Torhu's cousin ,Mellin came and took Torhu away to Hong Kong , for Kyoko's family reunion (without Kyoko , of course)**

**Now she's back , and different ….. **

**Tatsumi is Torhu's other cousin . **

Chapter one

She stepped off the plane , exhausted . Her cousin's took her bags of the private plan and followed her to the centre airport .

Past the extended glass windows she saw her friends . The Sohma's : Kyo , Yuki , Shigure .

The doors swished opened as she walked into the air port , her cousin's following her at top speed .

The Sohma's greeted her as she took another couple of steps .

"Torhu…," greeted Shigure . He smiled at her as she stepped in front of him . The sun shone deeply on Torhu's hair , making it look a jet black and her skin extremely radiant . A breeze was slowly coming in from the door , it was still opened . Torhu's hair was now down to her knee's , swaying from the breeze .

Her fringe was blocking her eye site , but he could see her smile .

"Shigure…" she said quietly . "Kyuo , Yuki , it's great to finally see you"

Shigure's invisible dog ears wiggled : Torhu's voice was deeper and more serious to one level .

Her cousin , Tatsumi let go of Torhu's bags . Extending her arm out to Torhu . "Well it was good to see you again , T," she said smiling at Torhu .

"Tatsumi …," Torhu called surprised .

"Ah ! I think I've hogged you up for too long" she laughed . "I mean we couldn't take a year without your cooking , so I feel really sorry for them!"

Torhu sniggered .

"But it was great to see you Torhu's!" Torhu shook Tatsumi , then pulled her cousin into a hug .

"See ya soon," she said releasing her cousin .

Tatsumi turned to her cousin . "You ready to go?" she asked him .

He nodded .

"But first let me-"

"No , no," said interrupting her cousin . "I'll take my bags , it's the least"

Her cousin raised his thin black eyebrows , an look that asked her 'are you sure?'

"Yeah , I'm sure," she answered leaning over to pick up her bags . Her cousin smiled and handed her bags over .

She placed her bags on the floor and hugged him . He put one arm around her and whispered : "Take care Tor"

She smiled . "You too," she whispered back . As she went to pick her bags she quickly kissed him on the cheeks and walked back .

"Li," Tatsumi said . "we better get going , his getting impatient"

He nodded . "Catch you on the flip side Tor!" Tatsumi said quickly hugging Torhu .

"Yeah," she said , blushing .

"next month ," Tatsumi said.

"Yeah , next month," Torhu said .

Her cousins said their goodbyes to Torhu and the Sohma's before they jumped back onto their private plane .

"Torhu let us carry those for you," insisted Shigure and Yuki .

She shook her head . "No , I'm find with these," she said , lifting her bags .

"How was your family reunion ?," Yuki asked as they approached the car park .

"Brutal." she said with enthusiasm ,as opened the car door . She slid into the car and closed the door .

Yuki was in the front with Shigure and Kyuo sat next to her at the back . After she stuffed her bags in the car .

Torhu only talked for three minutes on the journey before she relaxed . "How have you guys been holding up?," she asked .

There was a awkward pause for a second : Torhu's language had changed :the way she had said things .

"Well , I suppose," Yuki answered .

She giggled . "I'm glad," she whispered , looking out the window . "So , Shigure how's work?," she asked , staring at the streets in amazement.

"Fine , thank you." he said swerving the car around the next curb .

Shigure pulled the car back into the drive way . She took her bags out .

Torhu carried her bags into the hall way . "Hay , you guys wouldn't mind if I take a rest?," she asked pausing . Waiting for their answer .

"Of course!," Sang Shigure poking his head out the sauna room .

"Thank you Shigure , I'm exhausted," she sighed , walking up stars .


	2. Chapter 2

Appearance

2 hours later , Torhu came down and Kyo and Yuki were arguing . Torhu was used to agruing from her family , constantly . She developed a humor from it . she sat down and flickered through the tv ads , then watched the boys argue . Yuki froze for a split second , then turned to Torhu who was happliy smiling . "Why aren't you stopping us?," he asked .

"There's nothing on tv," she said , then giggled . The boys looked at each other , confused . For a split second Kyo gazed into Torhu's eyes thinking that they changed colour : blue to dark black . He shook his head , then continued arguing with Yuki .

Torhu made serveral meals and served them on the table , she came into the kitchen and picked up a tray with heavy food , that she easily lifted .Then made her way back to the frontroom , Kyo was on the other side of the door , he was just about to bump into her when she span on her heels elagently . In a flash she was at the table already serving the forks and plates . Kyo had to blink : _She can't move that quickly , can she?_ "Hurry up,"she chimed to Kyo .

Torhu never talked during lunch , instead she asked questions and each one of the Sohma's had to keep on their feet for the answers . At the end of lunch Hatsharu and Mommjji came to visit Torhu . Mommijji was disappointed to see that Torhu didn't talk as much , everyone noticed but no said anything . Hatsharu turned black and started a huge fight with Kyuo out side in the garden . Mommijji was talking about his day in school and Torhu was happy to listen . Then the door bell rang , Shigure answered the door and was surprised to see two young boys at the door , both were incredibly handsome and looked about 17-18 . The black hair more handsome boy spoke first : "Hello, sorry to interupt you but is Torhu there?," he asked politely . Shigure noticed the two blazingly gorgeous new motobikes parked out front and smiled _. This boys are rich _...he thought . "Er..yes,let me call her,"he said ."Torhu!,"he called . The other black haired boy whispered something to his friend and laid against the arch . Torhu looked up ,"yes , Shigure?,"she called back . Kyuo and stopped their bickering and watched Torhu. Shigure answered ,"There are two _young boys_ at the door requesting for you," he said emuthasising that there are males for Kyou's sake . Torhu's head shot up the settled . "What are their names?,"she asked as curiousity seeped into her . _Two young boys , hu? _,she thought . Shigure asked the boys their names and then answered Torhu's question ,"Nickra and Haku,"he said . Torhu sprang from her seat and rushed to the door . The second she saw the first boy she screamed ,"Nickra!"and jumped ,wrapping her arms around his neck . "You knuckle head what are you doing here?"she asked cheerfully . Nickra smiled at his cousin , wondering and then dismissing his bad thoughts about Shigure . He sensed the difference in Torhu the second he came to the house , but he knew that was only natural . As was , his overproctive thoughts about his cousin (Torhu)."_We_ , couldn't stay away from you,"he said . Torhu let go of her cousin and looked at him , forhetting Shigure was there . "We , where's Haku?,"she asked with disappointment in her voice . The other black haired boy stepped out of his hidding place. "Here," snarled the other boy . To Torhu's shock it wasn't Haku , it was Huri , her cold hearted other cousin . "Disappointed , twerp?,"he coldly snarled . Torhu crossed her arms ,"why did you say you were Haku?,"she snarled ,her voice high sounding like a child. Huri smirked with menace in his pitch black eyes . "I knew if I said I was Haku , I knew you would jump and rush up to seem me . And if I said the truth you would take your time getting here," he said coldly . Torhu's nose wrinkled at him , and her eyes narrowed at his . "So tell me , twerp , did your heart jump when you thought Haku was here?," he teased . His smile widened when he saw her blush a deep red . Nickra elbowed his cousin in the chest , then hugged his female cousin . "What are you two doing here,"she muffled in her cousins chest . "we couldn't wait two months to see our cousin , so we got the jet here." he said sweetly . Torhu hugged her cousin and smiled , _Nickra , thankyou _, she thought to herself . "Have you eaten?," he asked his cousin. Torhu nodded . "Good," he said . "Well , we just wanted to see if our cousin is okay," he said . He smiled as he heard his cousin whisper a thanks as they departed their hug . Huri lightly tapped his knuckle on Torhu's head , then threatened her :"Don't cause the Sohma's any trouble you hear me , brat?" he hissed , but it was playful. Torhu endured the light noggie and managed a yes , then shuffled away and said "jerk" The cousin fully introduced theirselfs to mister Sohma then alpogiesed again for the interuption . Shigure nodded . "Wait, where are you living?," Torhu asked . Huri smiled and passed their address on the card . "Don't use that as an excuse to visit us , often," he hissed walking away . "Bye brat, don't bother the Sohma's" and then he jumped on his motorbike and drove away .

all the Sohma's were staring at Torhu . But she was too busy reading the card at the bottom it had a message :

P.S Haku is going to phone you at 6:00 japan time 

good luck cuzz


	3. Chapter 3

Torhu was sitting by the hallway phone , waiting for it to ring : waiting for Haku's phonecall...

The phone rang . Sha answered it at lightening speed . "hello?," she said . There was a silence down the line . Toreu's heart pounding at full speed . _plaese be Haku, Please..._"Torhu?," came an irresistable voice . Her heat pounded . It was him ! He actually called her . Millions of thoughts and question swarmed around Torhu's head : she only saw Haku once in Honkong - at the dance - he already had a date . She went with Hiro her friend . They never talked - they only stared at eachother while dancing with thair dates . She wanted to be with him . She needed too .... She took a huge breathe in . "Haku, how are you?," she asked . They're came a warm laughter down the line from the irresistable voice , it was charming , wonderful . "Fine , thankyou. But I could be better...," he stated . "You?," he asked . He was asking about her , she blushed a deep red . "Fine , Haku , thankyou for asking,"she said . The Sohma men had their eyes on her , ears twitching . Shigure had already started making annoying jokes and comments to annoy Yuki and Kyo . "To tell you the truth , Torhu , I didn't think you'd answer the phone," came the disturbed voice . Depression and confusion flushed over Torhu . Why had he thought this ? Why had he said this ? Why? Torhu had actually been thinking Haku wouldn't bother calling her ! She was just a stupid normal public school girl - why bother call her ? waste his time ? "Why-why would you say that?," she asked . The truth came out nervously from her mouth ....


	4. Chapter 4

Then came the laughter down the line ... "Because , well , I don't know,"came his answer . "Silly , isn't?"

"Sor-ort-of,"she muttered .

A familar voice shouting : "Hakuuu! hurry up !!!It's almost time!!!!!"

"Dam...,"he snarled . "Torhu , I'm afraid I have to go," he said .

"What's going on??,"she asked .

"Unfortuneatly , I have some _bussiness _I must complete. Until next time" Then he hung up .

She was left holding the reciever and the phone in awe . "Haku??," she whispered . For almost a minute she was holding the phone , dead still.

Then the phone rang . she answered .

"Take care Torhu . Goodnight," said the mesmersing voice .

"Night," she was now a total and complete hot red .

She cleared the Sohma's table at top speed . She made breakfast singing a lovely mesmersing song :

_to be to be_

The Sohma's couldn't get a word in with Torhu: she was to busy cleaning , washing , ironing , cooking .

Before everyone knew it , it was bed time and Torhu was the first to go .

Encounter .

Kyo and Yuki were determained to talk to Torhu , even if she doesn't talk a lot : now .

They went food shopping and started walking down the amazing high street : Inulanda street .

There were Yuki and Kyo fan club girls following them , but she didn't mind .

The two Sohma boys have been doing all the talking and carrying only one fith of the bags : which makes them feel weak . While Torhu has been carrying at least one half of the bag , with ease .

An pre-cooked food centre . She smiled and said "I'm just going to check this place out . I'll be right back" . She dived into the shop . The Soham boys were crowded with fan girls they couldn't she her or the shop . When Torhu came out she waved her hands at the Sohma's , then rushed down the high way . Kyo tried to follow her but only got blocked by his admirers . When he finally reached her : she was in a cross ally with 4 boys crowding her . One of them , a tall gray fellow , stepping closer towards her . Kyo was about to jump in and so was Yuki who joined him . But then in a swoop of her hair she knocked him and his compains off their feet and then lifted the two ring leaders up against the wall and whispered something to them that made them beg and scream . She let them down and picked up her bags , then turned around and she froze . She attacked those boys at amazing speed and strength .

"Torhu..." both the boys said stunned .

Twenty minutes later at a coffe shop she explained .

"I learnt how to fight in Honk-Kong," she said simply . "One month course," she said .


	5. Chapter 5

"It was imperitive that I learnt how to fight," she sipped her coffeee . "I was so tired of being defencless anyway" There was a breif moment of silence from the Sohma boys . They were amazed ; who was this girl? Torhu had graced to a clumsy and cheerful girl , to this hard yet soft beautiful thing , who knew how to defend her self . Amazing . Torhu took one long sip of her coffee before she jumped up . "Come on boys," she giggled . "We've got ice cream in those bags". The Sohma boys were dazed for a second then jumped up into action . It was a once again humiliating task for the two Sohma's to only carry a little amount of bags , with this female dressed in blue seemed to carry heavy bags of shopping effortlessly . Torhu opened the Sohma house door to see Hatori and Shigure waiting for them . "Good afternoon Hatori and Shigure , I'm so sorry that we're late." She bowed to the men before rushing into the kitchen . Both the Sohma men insulted both Yuki and Kyuo for letting Torhu carry an heavy load of bags . "I understand your concerns , but Miss Honda was admint about carry that mount of bags," said Yuki who was about to put the bags in the kitchen when Torhu rushed in and took them and Kyuo's in swoop . Back with Torhu , she was whipping up all of Sohma's favorite meals . She boiled the dumplins and cooked the pork and chicken and fish simontaneously . Drizzled the gravy over all meals and served the Sohma's they're food quickly . Then rushed back into kitchen and prepared the drinks . Then grabbed the dumplins for herself and sat next to Yuki . Shigure had a sweat bead dripping down his head . "Um , Torhu . I'm very sorry about this but Mommiji and Hatsharu are coming over for dinner . I would have told you before but I never got the chance," he sighed , embrassed . Torhu smiled at this , she had already heard about the _suprise_ visit fithteen miles away while she and the Sohma boys were still walking down the road . "Shigure , you can't possibly except her to cook a meal up for them in such sort notice," said Hatori defensively . Torhu got up instantly . "No problem , I made seconds just in case anyone wanted any," she lied . She rushed back into the kitchen and took out the flame-me-on salmon and crisped duck out the oven. And like a charm the two boys arrived on time , luckily she had already finished her dumplin's . "Hi , Torhu!," sang Mommiji . She spun Mommiji around and said hello to Hatsharu , who had already turned dark . He said hi to Torhu before he started picking on Kyuo . "Oh , Torhu, I'd wish they get along," sighed Mommiji . Torhu smiled , conflict didn't seem to bad from wait her family done in the reunion . "Yeah , but we can't force them . Plus , it's better if they actually talk to eachother : even if it is arguing," she smiled . Mommiji looked up at her , to see her eyes were black and filled with an unfamilar hardness that he couldn't recongise. She was different . Very different . "Yeah," he said quietly , observing her .

It hit seven O'clock and Mommiji and Hatsharu filled their meals . Torhu seemed to be on edge after she washed up all the dishes and served the huge chocolate cake . Every Sohma noticed it . Every time one of them looked at her , she gave them a sigh . An slightly uneasy smile that hide something . Her cell phone rang as Shigure started to talk to Hatori about work . She flipped it open immediatly . "Hello," she answered . Every one stopped talking and looked at her . "Me and you need to talk," growled a violent voice down the line . She recongised it instantly and hatred fumed through her , unfortunatly it showed in her eyes . "I don't remember giving you my number _, idiot_ ," she snarled quietly . Hatori and Shigure picked it up and so did Yuki . A icy cold laughter froze through the line . "You have ordasity to talk to me like that , Yura," he said . She froze , no one was allowed to call her that name . No one , not even her parents . "Don't you dare call me that , Pikalo," she spat quietly . Though the tension was between the two people on the phone , the Sohma's could feel it ripple down their backs. "You will come to my house tomorrow , before school," demanded the cold voice . Torhu smiled , she knew this guy and not matter how powerful he was she still could handle him under and in any conditions . "You know where I am , make me," she challenged , with a dangerous smile . She hung up . Then what anger and tension was in her evapourated into thin air and she returned to how she was . All the Sohma's knew was that she challenged someone , name Pikalo down the line and she was proud of it . The new confidence in her shone out in her , but it wasn't confidence at all . It was cockiness and a strong ego that spoke . Thoughts and options rushed through the Sohma's mind . How to approach this ?


	6. Chapter 6

"Torhu , who was that?," asked Mommiji . Torhu smiled , already questions were being asked . Not that she didn't suspect this , if anything it was planned . "That was one of my cousin's," she lied , putting on her award winning smile . For a spilt five seconds all the Sohma's were dazzled by this , and their minds went blank . Kyuo , as usual was dazzled from the begining and couldn't think clearly , he blushed . "Does anyone want another drink?," she asked . Everyone's mind was restarting and couldn't think probably . Torhu was standing up awaiting an answer that seemed never too come . "Err.. yes . Miss Honda , I would like lemonade , please," stammered Yuki . Kyuo's mind was trying to get images of Torhu out of his head , then programmed what Yuki said and automatically created a response . "Yeah , Torhu . Gimme a any soda," he said . Torhu let out another mind blowing smile . "Sure," she said , then turned to the others . "What about you guys ?," she asked . "Are you okay?" The others seemed dazzled ,not only by her kindess but her beauty . She wasn't cute anymore . Her features changed , she was more radiant and curvy . Her ego gave her some sort of irresistable charm over her . They couldn't turn away . Torhu's eye caught Hatori searching his empty pocket , and rushed in and out of the front room at anphamable speed . When she came back , she had a ciagrette in her hand was sitting besides him , trying to light up an expensive cigar up . "Here you go , Hatori," she said lightly . She lit the cigar up and handed it to Hatori . Then without warning she rushed out the front room , then sped straight back into the frontroom holding a tray of golden , clear and black liquids . "Drinks are ready!," she said happily .

Two hours later Torhu changed into her 3/4 length shorts and designer Chinse top , outside pulling up the laundry . Kyuo and the rest of the young Sohma's felt compelled to talk to her since they never had a proper indepth concovaction with her since she got back from her trip . "Torhu ?," asked Kyuo as he entered the garden . She torned around and smiled happily at him , then pulled her hair back behind her ears . "Kyuo , what's up?"she asked, hanging up one of Kyuo hoddies . "Nothing..," he blushed . "I just never got the chance to talk to you," he said . She pulled up another large hoodie then spun around to talk to him. "Yeah , I've been really busy," she apolgised . "I never got to ask you Kyuo," she said in a sweet voice . Kyuo's invisible cat ears pulled up in midair . "W-what is it?," he stammered starting into her twinkling black eyes . "How are you and Yuki getting along?," she aked with her twinkling curious eyes . "The same really," he spat . "Don't hold your breathe , about me buddying up with that dam rat." Torhu's smile held it's same dazzle and charm as she laughed . "Don't worry , I won't," she laughed . Kyuo was more suprised , usually Torhu would try and reason with him about his relationship . But instead she was agreeing with him . A worried yet happy smile appeared on his face . Torhu resumed her duties as she asked questions about school , and who's been performing her daily duties . "You've been cooking?," she asked as she hung up the last piece of clothing . "Done ," she whispered to herself . As she turned around she saw the back of Kyuo's head and a vien plusing behind his neck . He was angery . She looked forward to see Mommiji , Yuki and dark Hatsaharu staring at him . She looked from the boys to him , amused . There was tension in the air and she knew why . "Your not suppose to bother miss Honda," snarled Yuki in the pattyoh. Kyuo's eyes glared at him then for some strange reason second guessed his usual idea to fight Yuki and walked away , muttering a simple "whatever" as he passed . Yuki seemed surprised at this . He didn't want to seem like the barberic type to start a fight with Kyuo so he left it . "Torhu!," Mommiji could contain himself no longer . He jumped off the pattyoh floor and headed towards Torhu . Torhu was ready for this , and in one swift movement she dodge Mommiji's passionate hug and caught him by the color of his clothes gently . "Sorry , Mommiji , but I don't want you getting in trouble," she whispered . Both Sohma boys were impressed by this , and stood their speakless .Torhu could feel Mommiji's water works coming , so she whispered in his ear :"How about you and me play a game of chess?" Mommiji was instantly ecstatic . "Sure!". With that he skipped away to get the chess board . When Torhu turned around Yuki was practiaclly five inches away from her . "Good evening , Yuki," she said . He smiled , pleased. Torhu carried the basket back into the laundry room , Yuki followed . when Torhu came out she could hear Mommiji screaming her name to play chess with her . She rushed back into the garden and played a quick round of chess while talking to Yuki . "How was your family vaccation , miss Honda?" he asked . Torhu moved her pawn to paces up before she looked into the sun shine and spoke . "Enjoyable , but educational," she answered . Yuki smiled , hiding his curiousity . She defintely spoke differently and her attitude has changed . Not to mention her spacey thoughts , have seem to be deleted . "In one of your letters you said you were attending a School in China , is that correct?" he asked . Torhu watched Mommiji move his knight out , slowly , then watched him giggle . "Of course , Yuki. I wouldn't write anything that's not true." she said . "Yunishima, it was called " she moved her queen delicately to the side and took out Mommiji's knight . Yuki was suprised by the lack of words she used . He thought that she had only talked less in the car because she was tired from the jounrey . "what courses did you take?," interupted Mommiji , who moved his centre pawn up. Torhu smiled while she took out his centre pawn , then answered the question :"I took French . Satistics and three weeks of advanced cooking . Alot of others , like intense politics and buisness," she said . Once again Yuki was impressed by her and speechless. "You would have loved it, Yuki." she sighed . In two quick moves Torhu beat Mommiji . "WOW , Torhu . When did you get so good at chess?!" Torhu smiled . The Six Months in Hong Kong she learned edicate and how to play the most delicate of things . Not to mention pure and complete balance . "In Hong Kong," she smiled . Hatsharu called Momiji , while putting Kyuo in a head lock . "Mommiji , it's time to go," he said . Mommiji sulked for a bit , then he jumped up and said his goodbyes . "Bye-Torhu!" with that he went into the house to say good bye to everyone else . "Hatharu , sorry I never got the chance to talk to you," said Torhu . closing the chess board . "No problem , Torhu . We always have school," he said smartly . With that he dropped Kyuo and nodded Goodbye to Yuki . They continued they're convaction in the front room until Torhu's phone rang a paticular ring tone . "I'm so sorry, Yuki," she flipped open her phone and walked out . "You really don't learn . Do you?," she snarled quietly . The voice laughed down the line . "You didn't do as I demanded . So I have to result to force," said the cold voice . "so except my men to collect you at anytime."


	7. catch up session

FYI ; I forgot to put this story as crossover ; it has characters from shugo chara , inuyasha , spiral , black cat , death note , skip-beat ! , dragon ballz, vampire knight , cardcaptor sakura naruto and spirited away - but some characters are older , Kiran ,, and one character from tokyo mew mew , a few characters from Elfen lied and a family of characters from Ressurction Princess, shankagaun no shana , Kaze no stigma , DNAngel , shaman King, avatar and other animes .

**This is a catch up session for those who are lost !**

Torhu - has changed since she came back from Hong-kong ! ;

2 she has black eyes instead of blue ! does anyone know why ??;

3 she is super-dooper strong !;

4 she smarter now ;

5 she talks less ;

6 she has feelings for Haku / maybe ? or Yes .

7 she hates being called Yura . why ???

8 theres a guy called pikalo . Strange , but does that name sound familar to anyone ?

Here's some facts you guys may not know !

in this story here parent's are a live ! and there millionaires !

Torhu is only staying with the sohma's until her father's building company has finished repairing her house after it was destoryed by something or someone . But who or what ???

she has a lot of brothers and a few sisters .

her house is called _la maison de reine esprit _- which is for the women of the Honda family .

She is worth 500000 yen !

when she turn's 17 she'll be forced to marry someone who is worth the same amount as her ; that was the reason for the dance she had to go to .

if you like what your reading you can go to my little sister for more information or even sneak peaks of ;

Chapter seven and eight .


	8. Chapter 8

Torhu moved her pawn to the center as she watched Yuki's eyes . Yuki moved his queen (his only chess piece on the chess board , minus his king) diagonally and knocked her tower/castel out of the competetion . Torhu backed her knight up and knocked his tower out the competion . Yuki sighed , then moved his king left of the chess board , it was the only thing he could do . Torhu slanted her queen to spaces away from his king , far out of his reach . Yuki skiped his go , he knew what was coming next , his defeat . She moved her evoled brook / castle - around his king , then looked a Yuki . "It's you turn Torhu," he sighed . There was nothing left to do . She parallized his only movement by surrounding her other knight on his king's left side . "Check mate ," said Yuki . "Again," he sighed , bowing his head in shame . Torhu titled her her , closing her eyes happily . "Don't worry , yuki , one day you'll beat me," she said happily . "Yeah just not today you rat," growled Kyuo , looking over Torhu , looking straight at Yuki in anger and jeaoulosy . "Kyuo," yuki sighed, "what are you doing here ?" he growled politely , glaring at Kyuo . "Hu. Funny I was going to ask you the same thing . Aren't you suppose to be at school?,'' asked Kyuo . "You know , helping out with something?" Yuki glared at Kyuo in pure hatred. "Yes," admitted Yuki . "It must of slipped my mind." He said standing up and moving to the kitchen quickly . "I'll see you later , Miss Honda," he said sadly walking slowly away . "Yuki..." called Torhu . For a couple of seconds there was a weird silence but Torhu broke it almost instantly . "So what are we going to do today , Kyuo?" she asked him with sparkling black eyes . It happened again , for the first 20 seconds Kyuo was dazzled and couldn't think but then his brain started working and he answered . "Um..Er.., you know I have no idea," he said , nervously . Kyuo started scratching his head , trying to come up with something fun to do . Then an idea came to Torhu . "I know , my cousins have two motorbikes maybe they'll us use them for a while," she said . "Would you like that Kyuo?" she asked . Kyuo could hardly believe his ears , all this time he had been saving for one for ages , but now he got a chance to ride on . "Yeah," he said calmly , containing his joy . "Okay , then . I'll call them , see what's happening."

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Then you go off into to third before you know," explained Hurri simply as he blew out his cigarette . "Done." he said to kyuo . "Got it?," he asked him as he watched Kyuo jump on to the motorbike . Kyuo nodded . He mastered all the gears and turns in just a few minutes , he wandered if Torhu would take longer to learn them . Then he thought that he could teach her how to use one if she didn't . Hurri snapped him out of thought . "Alright , let's see you take off." Kyuo kicked the gears in and spun off into the fields , spinning and driving like a professional . He was scared , like hell he was scared but he held it in like a man and continued riding until Hurii called him back . "You done really well , Kyuo," he said calmly . Kyuo could hardly contain himself , inside he was grinning like a mad man . "Your think so ?," he asked in his calmest voice . Hurri just nodded blowing smoke out his mouth. Then Hurri started asking questions about Torhu . How she was acting , her cooking , has she been sleeping alot , has she been eating alot or very little . Kyuo was one his toe by time he answered 7th question . "Err .. yeah , she eats . Not alot but , you know regular portions." Kyuo said wondering why Hurri was actly like a worried father . Then Hurri turned to Kyuo and asked him ; "Have you heard Torhu sing ?"


	9. Chapter 9

Torhu sat in the centre of the front while Huri , Nickra and Kyuo sat on the plush leather seats with the speakers behind them . After dinner and desert everyone was ready for a performance , we'll everyone except Kyuo . He admits that Torhu has changed , but he doesn't believe she has changed enough for her to sing like what Hurri had said ; a pro . So he and Huri made a bet o 50 yen , though Torhu didn't know about it cause she would be upset . If Torhu blew Kyuo away then Huri would win , if not Kyuo wins . It was simple enough . Nickra set up the stage lights , that both Torhu and Kyuo believed were uneccissary . The piano music started and Torhu's heart started pounding her breathing ; an image of Haku was in her head , she took a deep breathe and sang . "I'll sing it one last time for you," she chimmed in her memmerizing voice . "Then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right," she sang in her angelic voice . "In all I've done ," she sang slowly . She paused . "and I can barely look at you," she sang lovely but slowly . "But every time I do ," she paused "I know we'll make it anywhere," she closed her eyes remembering her and Haku running the fields the day before she left to go to japan . She was 14 then . "Away from here ," she chimed smiling . "Light up , Light up , as if you have a choice , even if you can not hear my voice," she sang that as a high note . "I'll be right besides you dear," again in an angelic high voice . "Louder , Louder . And we'll for our lives . I can hardly speak I understand. Why you can't raise your voice to say." she finished . That was her seventh voice while Kyuo was Huri she had been in the studio with Nickra writing and recording her next single . Huri turned proudly to Kyuo whose mouth had been wide open from surprise , shock , envy , admirationation and love. Hurri turned to Kyuo in pure pride and said "so what was that Kyuo?" he whispered while the lights fell . "50 yen ? Hu?" Kyuo went in his pocket and handed the money other without agruement . "Thankyou" Hurri said smiling happily .


	10. Chapter 10

"I love you Irk." First Kyuo couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Torhu fight that gang of boys single handedly , then he was stunned by her beautiful singing two days ago . But this was just insane - he , Yuki and Shigure were watching a play that had been scripted and performed by Torhu while she was in China . She was play "Liza" a cocky but senstive 17 year old girl . In the begining Torhu told them - well-warned them not to see her . She didn't say why but now it was obivous . Her co-star , Haku who was called Irk was now pulling off her top . Wow . Where dod those things come from ?! She was wearing a pretty long sports bra - but still . They looked like giant giggly soccer balls on her chest . Kyuo didn't have to look to know that every man in the round was looking at Torhu in pure escatsy and looking at her co-star in envy and rage as he caressed Torhu's neck with his lips . Then - _thank god - _the lights came down . Before Kyuo knew it after three more love scenes the play was over and Torhu was on stage - fully dressed , looking more beautiful than ever .

After the play Torhu and the cast members went to dinner - paid for by the producer . Kyuo and Yuki forced Shigure to go home and do whatever because they didn't trust him . Everyone talked at once - Torhu lead the discussion about the play , TV shows and some famous singer in China called Akatsuki Kain . All the other actress screamed like little girls when Torhu meantioned his name . Then Lee - who was the lighting director launched an argument about fan girls and how they're so weird and obessessive about "Pretty boys with no talent" he used Justin Timberlake as an example and almost got himself killed . Every fan girl - not including Torhu - got up and started throughing knifes at him . The other boys - like Torhu - watched him being attacked in boredom and a slight glint of amusement . After the bombaredment the fan girls launched a billion question to Kyuo and Yuki that couldn't answer . Kilik - an actor in the play triedto defend the poor boys but the fan girls gave him a terrifying look and shut him up . The the manager said ; "Tonight - ladies and gents is song night ! the winner of song night as you know will recieve 100 yen and a free meal for as many people as they want !" he said . "So whose it gonna be ?" At this point everyone on their table looked at Torhu and Haku . Torhu sighed "Oh , dear God."

The light hit Torhu as she sang . "I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the the girl who never wants to be alone" her voice sounded more horse and upset but still amazing . "I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin' .'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home" she raised her voice "Ah, the sun is blindin'. I stayed up , I am findin'" she paused . "That's not the way I want my story to end" she sang ."I'm safe up high, nothing can touch why do I feel this party's over?" She sang in a deeper voice . "No pain inside, you're my protection .But how do I feel this good sober?"she sang quieter . "I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence" she paused "The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth" she nodded her head as she sang . "I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?No pain inside, you're like how do I feel this good sober?" she smiled slightly ."Comin' down, comin' down, comin' ' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round.I'm lookin' for myself, sober" she sang like an angel . "I'm safe up high, nothing can touch why do I feel this party's over?No pain inside, you're like how do I feel this good sober." The crowd went while and after that a few tone deaf girls went on stage trying to compete with Torhu but it wasn't working . Then finally the group forced Haku to get on the stage - he did - reluctantly , then as he took a breathe he said . "I'd rather not." and got off the stage . Torhu's giggle cut through the groups boo's and harsh insults to Haku . Everyone in the resteraunt looked at her - even Haku as he walked of stage . She was shining and blushing as she giggled. It was like some heavenly light emitted from her face and hands . She was absloutly beautiful . Like an angel .


	11. Chapter 11

Torhu served the breakfast happily humming a lovely song as she did . "Torhu do you need help?" asked Yuki . She shook her head as she entered the kitchen . "No Yuki , I'm fine." She carried a heavy bowl of rice out then when back into the kitchen to finish wrapping a pot of food . Placing it on the table and put it in a bag . "Whose that for?" Yuki asked , interested . She smiled . "Hurri , if you can believe it . He can't cook to save his life . His maids sick so she can't cook unless he wants to be sick. I have to clean his house as well so I'll be back before dinner , hopefully . Dinner and Lunch are in the fridge and oven ." She lifted the bag up . "This won't be long," she said and left .

There was a knock at the door . Kyuo was reading a revison book . Yuki answered since Shigure was bathing . He opened the door to see eight buff men all their faces dark and shaded . "Is miss honda here?" asked the one who knocked the door. His eyes glew a crimson . yuki thought the urge to run , to stagger back . There was something evil - not natural about him . "No . She's gone out , she won't be back ." The boy nodded , as if he understood. "It's a shame." he said his eyes glowing a bright red . "It seemed you had some much potential ." Then Yuki blacked out with ease.

Torhu ran to the sohma's house . She knew something was wrong . Hurri was more sick than she could have imagined , both her cousins were sick and had been having dreams - nightnares ti be correct . About the sohma's it only took five seconds for her clock what was going on . The phone call , the dreams - an attack . She burst in to the entrance gate - the front door was off it's hinges . She jumped into the dinning room . There were eight of them . "Oh , she finally comes," cooed the leader holding Kyuo's neck with a blade underneath it . "So are ready to see the show?" he asked . The three men apeared behind her . Once again she was forced to use her concealed strength . They all crashed back into the walls . The leader and the five men were holding the sohma's . The leader pulled Kyuo's head back and nuzzled the blade under his adams apple. "Can you smell that ,Princess?," the leader asked. He smelled Kyuo's blood. "It's a shame that his not a wake ." He sniggered . "I would thorougly enjoy feeling and watching him struggle with in my grasp." His eyes deepened red his demon side was coming out . So hers had to as well . She heard Kyuo's soft string of thoughts . He was waking up . Then came Yuki's and Shigure's thought . The leader looked bemused at Torhu , he knew they were waking up . "It's time fore revealation ." he said dryily . Kyuo groaned and tried to move his body , then he stiffened as he woke up - taking in his envoroment . Shigure and Yuki done the same thing . "Torhu ?!" he called . "What's going on?" Torhu couldn't quiet hear him - she was on going her transformation of becoming a demon . Her eyes turned a blood red , her head was bowed . Covering her face and eyes . She let out a sigh. "Sohma's , just be quite for one moment . " she said calmly . She looked up . Her eyes flashed - the house rocked . "I promise you Sohma's you won't get in this kind of trouble any more." The lights flashed on and off the rock continued to rock madly . "HAY torhu wait stop!" the leader yelled . "You don't have do this!!" . Yuki stared . "Torhu..." then in an flash of red and blue The house rocked on both sides as hard as possible . Then as the house settled everything was normal - the demons and Torhu were gone. The sohma's were on the floor -shocked, scared and in total fear . "What the hell happened?!" Kyuo asked . But none of them answered .


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary ,

I can't believe what just happened. I'll admit it . I'm scared . I can't think straight or even breath . it's getting to much for me . the trouble . the transformations ... the blood . If what S says is true . that the prophecy will be completed then I really shouldn't be worrying because everything will fold out into the plan of the 4 war gods . I don't wont it to , but it will . I'm sure of it . I left them, only to sort out the problem at hand . Kill it , to be acurate . I hate this . The violence , the secretes , the constant lies . Ever since that day - i can never be normal . That was made perfectly clear two days ago . I can't believe this . I'm facing the burden of my life spam after that I'll mediate with my teacher and see if I can gain control like my sisters .

* * *

"Good morning ,sir" chanted the maids as the vampire walked down the hall. "Good morning " sang the vampire cheerfuly as he turned the potent power of his aqua eyes on the weak kneed maids . For a minute they were under his control willing to do anything . He moved his gaze away from the maids . It was too easy . His phone rang . "It's me ." came the familar voice . "It happened , like you said when can I train with you?" He smiled it was too easy . "Soon." he said shortly . he hung up . A cart of B2 with ice was laying in the hall way . He scooped it up in a instant and poped the cork of letting the delicous liquid touch his tongue . "Thank you." sang dryliy to himself . He walked to his limo and opened his umbrella and stepped gappily in to the sun light ,shelded . And happy


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you crazy ? you can't be serious?"Kyuo shouted . "she can't be gone, where would she go?" He asked the question but he knew the answer. Yuki answered for him . "You know where , Kyuo. Her cousins house. She probably went there as a place of refuge , until she can try to explain what happened to us" Yuki's voice was calm , Kyuo hated it. He felt ...weird. Her could of sworn he had a gash on his chest , but it was gone. Shigure was sitting in his Office , smoking . For once he had a wise look in his eyes , as if he was actually thinking. After the boys cleared up any opposing mess (which wasn't much mess) they went to talk to him . "Torhu will come when she is ready" was the first thing he said when they entered the room. The boys nodded knowing more would come. "It is strange she would just leave like she did so , but she seemed different since she came back." this was all understandable , things the boys were too scared to say. "Perhaps we should call a member of her family to find out if anything happened..." Shigure left this sentence floating in the air , waiting for the boys to answer. Yuki answered. "Are you sure? maybe we should leave it alone. We don't know any of her family well enough and it would be rude to go around Torhu to find things out about her." Yuki said . However , Kyuo had the main question. "How the hell would you contact Torhu's family anyway? We can't talk to her cousins living close to us because they'll keep their mouths shut" he spat "The Honda's live in Hong Kong and who you gonna call , huh? Her Mom? that'll work out well. 'um. hello Mrs Honda we recently noticed that your daughter - Torhu is acting really strange and just yesterday she packed her bags and left us . would you mind telling what happened in Hong Kong ?' Yeah , I can see that conversation going down well!" he spat sarcastically . Shigure cleared his throat , "are you done?" He took out a thin strip of paper from his draw, and waved about, not mockingly , but casually . "This what Torhu's cousin gave me at the airport." he said calmly. The boys observed the paper , squinting , they could make out some of the words. For the boys sake he read out what was on the paper, after a brief explanation. "Tatsumi gave this to me , this how we will contact the family." then he read out the words on the paper . _"'In case of any emergency please call this number, Tatsumi Li Sharonji_' And I believe this is an emergency."

"hello?, Shigure is that you?" came the polite answer. Shigure was , surprised almost scared at her accuracy. "Yes , I'm Shigure . Tatsumi , is this you?" there was a giggle that reminded Shigure of light , little bells , _lovely. _"Yes, it is me , mister Sohma . Do you mind me asking whats the matter. I did give you this number for emergencies so I believe your are in a difficult position , Yes?" Once again she was bang on the dot . Amazing . "Yes this is regarding Torhu's behavior , you see she-" Tatsumi cleared her throat , it was discreet more to grab his attention. she said "Let me guess she has be acting strange , been more confident - smarter , yet quiet and distant to tell you the truth or about what happened in Hong Kong , correct?" Again she hit the spot . Shigure's answer was a little feeble"yes". There was an silence . Then Tatsumi said . "Don't worry this is common - I can't tell you why exactly or when it will finish , but she will come back to the house , okay? I've already sent a few helpers round to your house to insure the break-in doesn't happen again, they will arrive soon . I promise the break in or anything like that won't happen again , and I'm dam sure Torhu will make sure of it . Good bye and Good luck Mister Sohma." was all she said. Kyuo was standing next to Shigure and he asked "So what did she say?"


	14. Chapter 14

How did she know about the break in ? Did Torhu call her and tell her ? Did Tatsumi just have a good instinct ? there really was not much else to do , was there ? Shigure eased back in his chair and lit another cigarette. The annoying twinkle in Shigure's eyes returned . Shigure corrosively turned his head to Kyuo . "everything's going to be OK!" he exclaimed, then a chorus of laughter erupted from Shigure s mouth . Kyuo's face went a series of colours . First a tomato red , then salmon pink , the shark white - a sign of Kyuo's complete rage .

the leader squirmed under her heels . Coughing blood , bruises underneath his eyes . The other of his accomplishes were knocked out , ..or close to death . Did it matter ? She wanted the leader to give a message to his master , it was essential that he was alive . Her pupils were red , flashing . She sucked in the urge to kill , it was like putting salt , lemon and anti-septic on a wound . It stung like a bitch . Control it , suck it up . "Send a message to your .." she had difficulties saying the last part ."Master ." she swallowed . "Stop following me . Things are not what they seem and if a single hair falls off the Sohma's head without their consent I will seek retribution." She bent downing low towards the leaders head and breathed a gold breath of air into his lungs that slowly healed a few of his wound . Torhu pulled the leader on to his kicking feet . "there now you can't say i didn't help you ." she let him go and he ran .

How did she know about the break in ? Did Torhu call her and tell her ? Did Tatsumi just have a good instinct ? there really was not much else to do , was there ? Shigure eased back in his chair and lit another cigarette. The annoying twinkle in Shigure's eyes returned . Shigure corrosively turned his head to Kyuo . "everything's going to be OK!" he exclaimed, then a chorus of laughter erupted from Shigure s mouth . Kyuo's face went a series of colours . First a tomato red , then salmon pink , the shark white - a sign of Kyuo's complete rage .

The leader squirmed under her heels . Coughing blood , bruises underneath his eyes . The other of his accomplishes were knocked out , ..or close to death . Did it matter ? She wanted the leader to give a message to his master , it was essential that he was alive . Her pupils were red , flashing . She sucked in the urge to kill , it was like putting salt , lemon and anti-septic on a wound . It stung like a bitch . Control it , suck it up . "Send a message to your .." she had difficulties saying the last part ."Master ." she swallowed . "Stop following me . Things are not what they seem and if a single hair falls off the Sohma's head without their consent I will seek retribution." She bent downing low towards the leaders head and breathed a gold breath of air into his lungs that slowly healed a few of his wound . Torhu pulled the leader on to his kicking feet . "there now you can't say i didn't help you ." she let him go and he ran . A voice broke the silence "Are you satisfied ?" Torhu turned around , it was him . She could not hide her instant pleasure from seeing him . He was her past and if he could help her , her future . For the first time in her return , she flushed . She replied to his question ; "yes, actually . Quiet." Her eyes were no longer red. He laughed , looking over the number of dead and unconscious bodies . His eyebrow raised at her . "one , never was enough for you , was it?" She could not help but laugh . "not true , one was always enough . I just liked to have extra ." His gaze did not affect her as much as it did humans . Torhu had a choice unlike the others to be affected by it or not . And a large majority of the time she chose not to be one of many . "Excuses." was all he said . "Why try to cover up your greed?" She rolled her eyes . She has missed the friendly banter so much since the departure . They stimulated her mind , high school was a breeze so her mind needed something to do . "It's not greed , it's just a contingency net ." a weak argument but it sufficed . "Just like a addict to say," he said , a tone of bemusement in his voice . "I am not an addict," she defended . But nothing else . "You can not control yourself it is a common fact ," he said lightly . she budged a bit , a playful one ."Enough with the lectures , professor Kuran ," was all she said before they both disappeared .


End file.
